Rogue Love
by DeanJensen
Summary: He went against everything he knew and believed in. All for what, but to simply walk away.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As he stood there with the music blaring all around him, he felt himself getting distracted. He couldn't put his finger on it exactly but if it wasn't for the mission at hand and what it entitled he'd have walked over to his target.

There was something pulling him towards her tonight. He'd been watching her for a week now and never had he felt an urge as much as tonight. Sure she was beautiful and she attracted him, but she was also a traitor.

A traitor that had cost him lots of pain and suffering. He still fought to push the images out of his head as flashbacks threatened to flood his mind. When her unit escaped in '09 his unit suffered the most because they were twins. The brass wanted to make sure his unit wasn't defective like hers and wouldn't escape.

Others had been sent out to try and locate them, but no one had succeeded until now. When he'd reported back the first night he'd seen her they changed his orders. "You are do observe her and found out if she comes into contact with any of the others." Lydecker had ordered.

The only people he'd seen her communicate with were ordinaries, a black African American named OC, a skinny guy named sketchy and a guy named Logan who seemed to be a love interest.

A day later he reported back to the brass and was again ordered to wait, "She's not stupid, she probably only contacts them once in a while to check on things." Lydecker said and no one argued with him since he knew his kids best.

As he observed her during the rest of the week he'd become infatuated with her, her smile was the high points of his day now. He fought against it but there was nothing to do. He watched as she went to work and then went to Crash. That was her routine of everyday, except for twice she'd gone over to Logan's place before going to Crash.

But now standing there watching her dance with OC he fought the urge to go to her. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with himself. 'Get a grip soldier.' his mind yelled at him. When suddenly the lights went out. "A little problem with the generator, relax it'll be back up in a few minutes." The owner yelled to everyone as their cries of complaints.

That's when X5-494 went to her; it wasn't difficult for him to move in the dark with his feline DNA. Grabbing her and putting her against a post he pinned her arms to her side so she couldn't fight him. "I've been sent to bring you home 452." X5-494 could see her eyes almost bulge out of their sockets. He couldn't help but smirk at her reaction when it finally hit him why he was so distracted tonight, she was in heat. "Now I'm going to do you a favor and walk away, just wanted to give you a heads up." 494 couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth as he stared at her full lips, lips that he wanted to nibble on.

His conversation with Lydecker flooded his mind, "Where does she live? Where does she work?" Lydecker had questioned. 494 found himself lying to his commanding officer, "Well first off she'd not in Seattle. She's in Atlanta, and as far as I'm aware she doesn't have a job, plus she sleeps around." He knew he was lying for himself, he just needed time to figure out if he'd actually turn rogue and walk away. Staring at her at this moment he knew he'd turned and brought his lips down to hers softly. She didn't respond to his kiss, her heat cycle hadn't hit her hard yet. Plus she was still in shock.

Max stood there unable to move a muscle. She closed her eyes trying to think clearly, 'I'm not going back.' her mind screamed. When she opened her eyes the lights and music came back on and on OC stood in front of her. "Boo, you aiight? You look like you seen a ghost." OC questioned worried, she didn't see her friend in a state of panic often. "Did you see who was just here?" Max questioned spinning around trying to find him. OC just stared at her best friend wondering what had happened. "Suga, I didn't see anybody in particular. Let's go sit down you look like you're gonna fall flat on your ass." She lead them back to their table in the back where sketchy had just arrived with a full pitcher of beer.

As much a Max wanted to forget the incident that just happened she couldn't. "I'm sorry guys, but I'm gonna head home." Max said getting up with an apologetic look towards her two friends. "You want me to come with?" OC questioned putting her glass down and stopping Sketchy from refilling it. Max told her it was okay but OC new something was really wrong if Max was gonna cut a night short. "That's it for us Sketch, we'll see you tomorrow." OC got up and followed Max out of Crash.

The whole way home they didn't speak, and Max was relieved with that because her mind was racing. 'How did they find me? Zack told me I wasn't careful enough. Is anyone else gonna show up? I have to find him.' As they walked back into their apartment both girls headed to their own rooms to change. When OC was finished she headed back out to the kitchen and prepared some coffee.

Standing in front of her bed Max saw a note.

_452,_

No one knows where you truly are, I've told them you were in Atlanta. I'm giving you my word of honor or what's left of it since I've turned on the only thing I know... knew. Oh before I forget, I'm sorry about the kiss I couldn't control it because you're in heat. Be careful.

Rogue X5-494

After reading the note Max felt her self breathe easier. Walking back into the living room she found OC sitting on the sofa. "Come on boo, I'm ready to hear whatever it is that's going on." OC smiled to her, when she'd found out what Max was they'd been afraid their friendship would be gone. Somehow though it made it stronger and made Max's life easier being able to tell her best friend the truth. 

They talked for over an hour, where Max explained everything about the soldier who'd come to bring her back and didn't. To being told her heat was starting, and OC simply smiled at her, "I'll call Normal tomorrow morning and announce we're sick with the flu." Getting up they hugged and headed off to bed. Normally Max didn't sleep, because of her shark DNA, but when she was in heat she did and found herself dreaming sexual dreams about the rogue soldier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

For the next two days Max was going insane, she couldn't sit still to save her life. She'd never done as many push-ups as she'd done now. Cold shower worked but only while she was in them, when she was came out it started all over again. What bothered her the most is she couldn't, or wouldn't go into her room. "It smells like him in there, God I'd give anything to see him right now." Max whimpered when OC suggested she go and try to get some sleep. OC laughed, she'd never seen her boo want just one man, but she also knew that it was only temporary.

In the last two days everything 494 ever knew went up into smokes literally. Eyes Only had made a broadcast the next morning reveling Manticores location. He had a feeling what would happen if something like that ever happened so he headed back to Manticore only to see it go up into flames.

As he stood there on top of the hill, watching as many other transgenic and anomalies tried to escape he couldn't help but wonder what would happen to them all including him self. How had this happened? How had Eyes Only figured out the location? Then it hit him, Max. It had to be her to make sure no one else came after her.

Heading back to Seattle he wondered if it was a good idea, he was running low on cash and he didn't have any ID on him. But what else was he suppose to do? Then he remembered a small town not too far from Seattle where he'd first stopped. They had underground fights going on; he could easily make some cash there. Smiling he steered his bike in that direction.

"Well, well look who decided to grace us with her presence." Normal snorted seeing Max walk past the dispatch desk. "I'm two minutes late, calm down." Max replied rolling her eyes and turning to face Normal as he came towards her. "No, no missy miss. I'm talking about your two days off. Do you think you can come and go as you please?" Normal questioned, and as he did that he wondered why he even tried. They never listened to him, they acted as they pleased. 'Low lives.' His mind mocked as he walked away from her.

The rest of her day passed by normally, she'd done a few deliveries before lunch time. She'd met up with OC and Sketchy and they'd discussed their plans for the evening. Nothing different about the plans since they'd meet up at Crash and have a few rounds.

A week later Logan's contacts were calling him all with the same information. There were military convoys heading into the woods near Manticore. They had set up base there and were regrouping the escaped transgenic. He needed more information on to what exactly was going on before he'd inform Max about any of this.

If he'd tell her now she'd take off and not know exactly what she was getting herself into. She'd most probably not get caught but he didn't want to risk losing her. He knew that their relationship had taken a wrong turn when she found out that he knew where he brother Zack had gone off too.

The last time Zack was in town he'd asked Max to go with him or forget him. Being proud like she was she'd told him to forget it she wasn't leaving her friends. They'd argued that she was living a lie of sentiments and then he'd left.

Shortly afterwards she'd asked Logan to try and find him that she needed to make things right. He was her big brother after all. When he'd found where Zack was he'd decided not to tell Max in fear that he'd lose her. She found out and she'd been pissed, "Max, you have to understand." "Understand what exactly?" Max yelled interrupting him. "You've been here telling me lies for months now and I have to understand." She wanted to ring his neck 'til he turned blue. "I was afraid I'd lose you." was Logan's reply, he knew he screwed up. "I can't even look at you right now. I need time." Max said walking out of his apartment.

They slowly started talking again and somehow found an understanding to their relationship and this was why Logan didn't call her right away and tell her about the actions going on in the woods.

An hour later a report came in that a military convoy had entered into a town and captured one transgenic and were now heading back to the base. One of Logan's contact were there and took a picture of the guys taking the passed out transgenic and you could clearly see his barcode. He dialed Max's pager number and waited for her to call back.

She'd shown up instead, she'd been bored when his page came through so she figured she'd stretch her legs. "Hey, what's up?" Max questioned walking into the penthouse.

Logan explained everything to her that he'd found out all morning. When she saw the picture of the barcode she paled and Logan noticed. "What's wrong? Do you know him?" Logan knew her brothers and sisters barcodes and this one wasn't one of them.

"He's the X5 I was telling you about. The one they'd sent out to bring me back." Max replied, she couldn't but wonder if this wasn't a trap set up for her. Anyone who knew her a little bite would know that she'd try and rescue someone who'd helped her at some point. "Can you be certain this info is correct?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Max had made her way through the woods, she needed to find somewhere to hide until night fall. Not too far away she found a cave and headed for it. Sneaking in she never saw the person sneak up behind her; one arm went completely around her stomach holding both arms agaisnt her while his other hand went to cover her mouth. "Come to verify I don't rat you out?" She couldn't see his smirk but with his tone of voice she knew he had one. She started trying to get free while kicking with her legs. "I'm not gonna let you go unless you promise to be nice." Realizing she wasn't getting free on her own she nodded her head in acceptance. "Say I promise." 494 smirked releasing her mouth.

"I promise." Max groaned, she wanted to smack his face but thought better of it. Turning to stare at him she noticed how handsome he was. 'No he's not, get a grip.' her mind was screaming for control. "I heard that they'd captured you and I was coming to see..."

Standing against a wall he crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head, "You were coming to rescue me. I'm touched." Alec filled in for her. He loved seeing her upset and trying to control her anger. There was something else that she was trying to hide; he just couldn't put his finger on it. "Anyways, I didn't care much for the accamodations, so I left."

He was so arrogant she hated it but also found it cute. 'Arg, don't start.' what was it about him that made her not able to think straight. "So who was it?" she finally questioned trying to ignore the way he was staring at her with those eyes. Plus there were his lips, plump lips that he licked slowly before answering her.

"I didn't ask." was his short and sweet reply. He could tell she was annoyed. "Thanks for coming all the way out for me, but you can go." The way she stood there staring at him with his last words hitting her was pricesless. What exactly did she want?

"I can't just leave you here. How will you get back? You'll walk?" Max wasn't sure why she didn't just walk out and leave his ass stranded.

Standing there waiting for him to give her some reply she stared at his lips, full beautiful lips. 'that you want to nibbling on.' Yes she did, her mind was telling her the exact same thing her body was. However she was trying to find some sort of control, 'think of Logan.' and just as she thought she was okay she looked up to see that he'd moved and was now standing directly in front of her with that sexy smirk again.

Frozen as she watched his lips move closer and closer to her until they slightly carressed her. His hands moved to her hips and grabbed her tightly pulling her flush against him. 'you don't want this, you don't want this.' He could feel her fighting for control and pushed his laughter away. 'You want this and I'll show you.' he parted his lips and slipped his tongue out to lick hers. For a little moment he thought that he wouldn't get access but then her lips parted. The kiss deepended automatically, it was soft and nice at first but hunger took over. He was pulling her more to him with only one hand while the other slid down her ass and gripped it possessively.

She was losing the internal battle, all her senses were mud and she was letting him to whatever he please. "I knew you wanted me." he watched her, and as much as she wanted to push him she couldn't and released the moan she been trying to hold in. "Time to go princess, they're getting closer." Alec listened carefully and could hear footsteps getting closer in the distance.

The quickly found there way to where Max hide her bike and got on. He didn't want to go back to Seattle but what other choice did he have a the moment. Arriving at the boder of Seattle Alec told her to stop. He didn't have a sector pass so he had to sneak his way through. "Meet me at Crash tonight and I'll have some papers for you." She didn't let him give her some smart ass remark and rode off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ordering a shot of whiskey he'd already spotted her in the back with her friends. He didn't want to go find her right away; he wanted to watch her for a little while. The sensation his body was feeling from simply watching her was bothering him. The way her hips swayed to the music as she was talking with the African American while watching some guys play pool.**

_"Don't look now sugar but some hot boy his watching you."_ OC noticed he was a fine specimen if only she swung that way. Max turned around and a smile appeared on her lips; that she quickly pushed away. He shouldn't be having this effect on her. She was in love with Logan, who was only a few feet from her beating Sketchy at pool.

_"That's the guy I was telling you about. I'll be right back."_ Max headed towards him watching that smirk crawl on his face. _"What are you smirking at?"_

_"No reason. So I'm here, got my stuff?"_ He asked watching her breast. He'd love nothing more than to reach out with his hand and cup them. She'd probably smack him for it, but it would probably be worth the pain.

_"Here."_ Max handed him an envelope. When his fingers grazed hers she felt, that electricity pass through her just like when he'd touched her the day before. Quickly she snapped her hand away. _"I've also got you a job at Jam Pony."_ When he raised his eyebrows in question, she added, _"So you can get money together to get out of here."_ That arrogant jerk probably thought that she wanted him to stick around for some other reason. Alec smiled a thank you and watched her walk away; her hips swaying more than usual and knew she was doing it to get a reaction from him. She'd succeeded because he was responding a little too much.

_"He's not going to join us?"_ OC questioned when Max returned to them.

Smiling Max turned to watch him a few seconds then turned to OC. _"Probably." _494 had turned to face the bar to try and compose him self. He wasn't about to walk around with a bulge in the front of his pants. _"I'll get you for that Maxie." _he swore to himself as he ordered another whiskey.

Opening the envelope he checked the name on the ID she'd gotten him, Alec McDowell. He put it in his wallet and saw a note as well. _'Alec as in smart aleck, hope you like because my second choice was Dick.' _he chucked at that. Feeling under control, he headed towards her and her friends. When he arrived behind her, he tickled her skin that was exposed below her shirt with the tip of his fingers. She nearly jumped out of her boots and turned to glare at him. _"I like Alec." _he whispered softly in her ear. 

Stepping away from him and seeing Logan notice how close he was standing near her she tried to cover it up. _"Guys I'd like you all to meet an old friend of mine." _she introduced them all before sitting down and grabbing her glass of beer. OC held her tongue; she'd seen the private touch and Max's reaction to it. Hot Boy had an effect on her boo. Things were going to get very interesting.

_"Hey baby boo, come join us." _Max shot her a dirty look and thanked the Gods when Alec declined more interested in the pool game. _"Sugar lets go dance, cause OC has spotted some fine honey's over there." _She didn't wait for Max to reply and grabbed her arm dragging her to the dance floor.

Logan challenged Alec to a game of pool once he'd finish the one he was playing with Sketch. Alec accepted without hesitation and headed to the bar for another shot of whiskey. On his way, he saw the girls dancing and couldn't help but sneak up behind her. _"Do you want me to fuck you senseless?" _he groaned placing his hands on her stomach and holding her to him. _"Because I can if that's what you're teasing for." _

She tried to turn around to face him, but his grip on her was too strong. She lifted her head as much as she could to look at him. _"I'm not teasing y-youu." _she moaned the last part as one of his hands sneaked its way past the hem of her jeans. _"I've got a boyfriend." _she managed to say clearly and putting her hand on his to stop his travels. Grabbing her hand, he brought it behind her and placed it on his groin.

_"Can he give you this?" _he nibbled on her ear. He could feel her getting weak. He noticed OC now started paying attention to them inside of the girl she was dancing with. _"We'll continue this anytime you want Maxie." _he kissed her neck right beside her barcode and continued his way to the bar. 

Seeing how flushed Max was OC brought her to the bathroom to let her get a grip on reality. _"What am I going to do about this?" _Max whined splashing water on her face. God she was hot, damn him for doing this to her. OC had to laugh, never had she seen her boo get all riled up before; unless she was in heat.

_"I don't know sugar. Original Cindy, just don't know." _It was the truth, she'd love to have told her anything to try and help her. Yes, she was with Logan, but things with Logan weren't the best all the time. Now this new guy comes into town and has an effect on her more than Logan ever did. Maybe it was all just a sign; only in time would they know.

The rest of the night went without incidents, Alec and Logan played pool most of the time. Alec winning all the time; which made Sketchy happy because he was always losing to Logan. The girls watched them and talked as well. Max was having an inner battle with herself as to who to cheer on. For all purposes on the outside, she cheered her boyfriend on, but it didn't bother Alec much. You could catch him glimpsing at Max and smirking at her as if he knew.


	5. Chapter 5

Once they had gotten home OC teased Max about Alec. _"Suga, you should have seen how enthralled you were by hot boy." _Seeing Max blush again she laughed. _"And Original Cindy has never seen you blush, not even for Logan."_

_"Oh God, I'm so screwed. Nothing can come of this." _Max was rubbing her arms as if she were cold. She was not cold but trying to push the goose bumps away, every time she thought about Alec, she would get them.

_"Then you need to tell him to back off and be firm about it." _OC replied.

_"I can't." _Max sounded so weak. _"Every time he's near me I can smell him, everything about him. Plus he's always sneaking little touches whenever no one is paying attention. I can't focus at all; if I could don't you think I'd have kicked his ass already." _She needed to sleep on it, maybe she'd think clearly with some rest. They said goodnight and parted each to their rooms.

Walking into her room, she froze looking quickly around and confirmed she was alone. On her bed again was a note with a package.

_Princess,_

_I saw these and immediately pictured you in them. Hope you will model them for me._

_Until next time_

_Alec_

In the package, she found a lace black bra low cut and a pair of matching boy cut panties. She smiled; the guy did have amazing taste, and then realized he could even confuse her when he wasn't around. **'Argg, I hate him!'** she crawled into her bed and quickly fell asleep.

She actually slept until morning, and it felt good. She needed to take a shower to cool down though because she had actually dreamed of Alec. Dreamed that he had been here in her bed and making her feel things she never thought possible. Once she was done and picking her clothes for the day, she stopped and looked at his gift. **'What the hell.'** she decided to wear them. They felt smooth against her skin and looked at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked with them on. She slid on a pair of tight low hip hugger jeans and a little black undershirt a little short showing some stomach.

Seeing her, OC only smiled her approval before they headed to work. Walking into Jam Pony she noticed he was already there talking to Sketch near their lockers._ "OC, promise me you won't leave me alone. Don't let him corner me somewhere." _Max begged literally and quickly glanced in his direction. OC nodded as they headed towards the lockers.

They had all said hello and then scattered as Normal started bipping at them to get to work. _"This isn't a social club." _he yelled handing out packages. Max grabbed hers and left in a hurry promising to meet OC for lunch later. The day was going relatively well; she had not crossed paths with him once. The day was almost over and she was waiting for Original Cindy at Jam Pony before they headed over to Logan's for dinner.

She'd been sitting straddling a bench in the back reading a magazine when he sat down straddling the bench in front of her. _"Hey princess, I've got a question for you." _Max looked up at him and gave him a questionable look. Grabbing her by the thighs, he pulled her on top of him so she was now straddling him. _"I almost got the impression you were avoiding me." _he was breathing down her throat. His lips skimmed slightly against her skin. She almost leaned forwards into him.

_"I don't know what you're talking about. Let me go." _She tried to push away from him but he was quicker and wrapped an arm around her back locking her in place. With his free hand, he unbuckled her belt and button from her jeans in a speed she could not stop and slid his hand down her pants. _"What the hell are you doing?" _Max growled pissed feeling her stomach do flips. **'God, umm feels good.'** her mind moaned as his hand massaged her over the lace panties.

_"You're wearing them" _He said referring to the gift he had left for her._ "I want to see."_ Max moaned at the feeling before realizing what he had said. She shook her head no and he pinched her clit. _"I want to see Maxie." _she whimpered against the feeling he was creating and she could feel herself get wet.

_"No... AHHH!!!" _she swallowed as he pinched her again. _"Alec, you have to stop." _she tried to pull his hand out; if he kept it up he was going to make her orgasm right there in Jam Pony. Her efforts were useless as he slid further down and pushed two fingers deep into her. She tried to stop her moan from escaping. She started falling backwards and grabbed his arms for support.

_"You like that? Tell me you like it." _he demanded but when she did not reply he started pulled his fingers out of her. She pushed down against him not wanting him to stop, she was so close. With his arm that was around her, he let her go since she was holding onto him and pulled her shirt up exposing her breast. _"Beautiful." _he growled and lowered his head to them and bit and suckled a nipple under the fabric. He pushed his fingers back in forcefully sending her into shivers just before the explosion. Then just as quickly as he had slipped them in, he removed them leaving her whimpering against his chest. _"I'll see you later, princess." _Alec got up bringing his fingers to his lips and sucking them as he walked away, leaving her completely in a state of sexual frustration.

**'That bastard.'** she yelled mentally fixing herself up. She was trying to control her breathing when OC arrived. Max told her she needed to go home and take a very cold shower before they went to Logan's place. OC followed her; knowing she was not in heat she had to ask what was up? Hesitantly Max told her what happened. OC did not say anything; she simply did not know what to say. She could not believe Alec had done that to her at work.


	6. Chapter 6

Arriving at Logan's she'd felt some sort of control return. She'd been confused and lost about everything in her life now and all that was caused my Alec. **'Kill me now.'** Max rolled her eyes walking into the living room with OC. Sitting there talking with Sketchy was none other than the pain in her ass.

"_What the hell is he doing here?"_ Max exclaimed with a little venom in her voice causing everyone to turn and star at her. She couldn't believe it just when she'd thought she'd have one night, one single night to be with Logan and get her thoughts back in order he managed to shatter the simple thought.

"_I invited him over."_ Logan replied coming to stand beside her. _"He didn't have any other plans and I thought we were all friends." _Max wanted to crawl into a whole thinking about the things Alec did to her. **'You wouldn't think so if only you knew.'** She couldn't help but think.

"_Yeah, aren't we friends Max?"_ Alec grinned watching Max carefully. He knew what she was thinking, she wanted to stomp over to him and whack him across the head. She simply smiled slightly and followed Logan to the kitchen.

If he was going to be here tonight, there was no way she was letting him do anything to her. She couldn't risk anything with Logan around so she'd stay close to him or one of the others.

"_Are you sure you're alright with this?"_ Logan questioned once they were in the kitchen away from the others.

"_Yeah, I'm sorry I snapped."_ Max kissed him on the lips quickly. _"It's just I wish you'd have told me that's all." _Logan nodded and accepted her response.

Figuring she was being a little too obvious staying with Logan all the time, she headed to the living room and sat on a single sitter away from Alec. _"But how do you always know what shot to take?"_ Sketchy questioned. He wanted to know how Alec always won when playing pool.

"_I'm just that good."_ When he said that he glanced quickly over at Max but not without OC seeing. _"Tomorrow we'll try again and I'll give you a play by play."_ Max rolled her eyes at his comment. She couldn't believe he was acting like nothing. Talking with her friends as if he belonged here but that was her fault. She'd gotten him the job at Jam Pony; she'd introduced him as an old friend. It was all her fault that he was causing havoc in her life.

Logan came out and announced that dinner was ready. Leading them to the dining room, everyone sat down. Max waited to see where everyone would sit and suddenly saw that the only chair available was the one next to Alec and across from Logan.

During dinner, everyone was talking about an 'eyes only' case. How Logan was having a hard time getting someone to help him with it. How he needed someone to break into a mansion and get a hold of some files. He was saying it for Max because she'd told him she didn't want to be doing these types of things anymore. She didn't want to risk her life and he shouldn't want her to do that either, she was after all his girlfriend.

"_I'll do it."_ Alec spoke up. _"I just need some info but otherwise it shouldn't be a problem."_ She fought the urge to roll her eyes and say something to put him down. Instead, she got an idea. Something that he'd never expected from her especially considering where they were.

"_It's this place near the edge of town."_ Logan started talking and Max took the opportunity to sneak her right hand under the table and onto Alec's lap. She didn't turn to look at him but felt him shift in his sit at the surprise. _"It's got high security. Armed guards…"_ as he went on; she'd managed to unzip Alec's fly and pulled his soft shaft out. She slowly without making to many movements started rubbing him up and down stopping at the tip to squeeze it. Without releasing the pressure, she pulled down to the hilt and started over again.

"_Jesus…"_ Alec blurted out making everyone stare at him. Even Max couldn't help but turn and smirk at his expression. Pure shock and was his expression. _"I mean this pasta is amazingly good."_ He quickly covered up for his outburst. Turning he gave Max a warning look that she'd better stop.

"_The files are probably located in the office safe. You'll need to crack the code because I can't find any info on the combination."_ Logan continued explaining.

Alec could hear him but didn't comprehend anything he was saying. Max had started at a slow pace and although he'd warned her, she continued to massage his shaft that wasn't soft any more. She'd quickened her pace and was now fondling his balls. **'Holy shit she's going to make me cum right here.'** He thought. Staring at Logan, he couldn't help himself and smirked. **'Yeah keep talking while your girl here gets me off. Oh God.'** Alec swallowed a lump and moan she was killing him.

"_Alec are you alright? You kind of look flushed."_ OC questioned, she'd realized what was happening, and wanted nothing more than to help her friend after everything Alec had done to her.

"_I'm good just a little hot."_ He replied almost whimpering at the same time. He kept blinking he couldn't keep his eyes open. Turning he looked at Max and she was acting like nothing at all. She was staring at Logan and listening to his every word. **'Fuck yeah just like that.'** He moaned within as Max slowed her pace down, wrapped her whole hand around his shaft, and squeezed tightly. Alec had to maintain his control because he wanted nothing more than to throw everything off the table and ram his shaft in Max. Fuck her so hard that she'd cry in both pain and pleasure.

"_You'll also need to check the house for a secret room where he's accused to keep slaves in there…"_ the phone rang, _"if you'll excuse me."_ Logan got up and went into his office closing the door. Sketchy took the chance and excused himself to go to the washroom.

Alec almost screamed when Max pulled her hand away from him. Then he almost growled as she got up and straddled him sitting directly over his shaft. She'd worn a short wrap around skirt that lifted as she straddled him. The only thing separating his shaft with her opening was a thin lace material. Looking over at OC Alec noticed that she was looking everywhere but at them. _"Max, what the fuck are you doing?"_ Alec questioned in a hush tone. She started grinding over him and biting his neck leading up to his ear.

"_What's the matter Alec you don't like it?"_ she moaned into his ear she movements were turning herself on.

"_No I don't like this at all."_ Alec growled squeezing her ass tightly and nipping at her skin above her breast. _"Faster."_ He growled urging her on as she rocked her body against his. He moved her panties to the side and was surprised when Max didn't try to stop him. He lifted her and felt his tip right at the edge of her opening. Sinking down onto him hard she grinded her hips around one time and jumped off him completely. _"What are you doing?"_ he screamed he couldn't help it he wanted her back on him.

"_I'm sorry for the interruption. Now where were we?"_ Logan sat down and took a sip of his drink looking around at the sudden change in everyone's mood. _"Did I miss anything?"_

"_Nope."_ Max replied masking the smirk that threatened to appear at any minute. Alec was purely pissed off. She wasn't even going to finish him off with her hand, he sneaked his hand down under the table and tried to take hold of hers but she quickly put it over the table in plain view. Alec didn't know what to think, didn't know what to do. He was in pain, he needed release needed her back on him. He tried to ignore it as best as he could but every time she spoke or laughed he felt himself twitch and tingle all over.

Another hour passed by with the dessert and it was long enough for Alec to somehow will his hard on away. However, his foul mood towards Max was evident and every chance he got to say something demeaning to her he took it.

Once they'd moved to the living room for coffee and what Logan called a nightcap Alec excused himself. _"Thanks for the evening. It was highly entertaining but I have to go. I've got a date waiting for me."_ He noticed the look on Max's face and even though he couldn't read it, he couldn't help but like the fact that he'd gotten a reaction out of her with the comment.


	7. Chapter 7

The day had been horribly long and tiring and there was nothing more Max wanted then to drink a cold beer and chitchat with OC. Arriving at Crash it didn't take her long to spot where they were seated. Near the pool table as if they'd sit anywhere else.

She saw that Sketchy and Alec were also there. This was the first time she saw him since a few nights ago when she'd toyed with him at Logan's. Walking over she smiled at him and Sketchy as they looked up from their game. They nodded back to her and continued as if she was no one special.

"_So should I ask who is winning?"_ Max laughed at the simple thought of Sketchy actually winning against Alec. OC nodded no and handed her a beer.

"_You should play against him and show him he can't always win."_ She suggested that Max play Alec.

"_Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."_ Max got up and headed to the table. _"Mind if I play a round with him?" _she directed her question to Sketchy. He smiled and said no.

"_Max what are you doing? Alright so do you want me to let you win or not?"_ Alec didn't seem in his usual mood. When she didn't reply fast enough for him he answered for her. _"Fine you can win."_ He racked the balls and let her go ahead and break.

"_What's the matter with you tonight?"_ She questioned stepping away from the table after missing her shot. She figured he was pissed off about their little encounter.

"_Nothing is wrong I simply want to get the game over so I can continue playing with my friend."_ Alec answered back.

"_So you're mad at me and don't try and deny it. It's so easy to read you."_ Max rolled her eyes when he stood straight and looked at her.

"_How is that?"_ he questioned seeming interested in knowing why she thought he was mad.

Max laughed and replied. _"Normally you're always trying to get into my pants. Trying to touch me every where trying to…" _she stopped and looked at him carefully as he started to saunter towards her.

Standing directly in front of her only inches away he placed his hands on her hips. _"Trying to what?"_ he whispered against her ear feeling her shiver instantly. When she didn't reply he grinned and picked her up placing her on the edge of the pool table. _"It's too bad you didn't wear a skirt tonight."_ He licked her throat before finding her lips and slipping past them to find her tongue with his.

"_Don't."_ Max moaned into his mouth placing her hands on his arms. She felt him tighten his grip on her hips indicating not to try to push him away.

"_Don't what? I'm not doing anything you don't want me to do."_ One of his hands caressed upwards under her shirt and found her breast. He pinched a nipple hard enough for her to yell out. _"You are so beautiful when I touch you." _Since her back was towards the crowd he lifted her shirt up exposing her breast to him. Kissing his way down he flicked his tongue on her pinched nipple before sucking hard on it.

She arched against him and moan. _"Alec please."_ She wasn't sure herself if she was saying please for him to stop or continue. He nibble his way back up all the while unbuttoning her jeans. _"You don't want to do this." _She managed to get out before he claimed her lips.

"_You talk to much Maxie."_ He said before sliding a finger inside her and capturing her moan with his lips. She tried to spread her legs more but her jeans wouldn't allow her to do so. Her hands went down to his fly and she tried to unbutton him but he stopped her with his free hand. _"Not tonight princess."_ He pushed her hands away and inserted a second finger. She moaned pulling him closer to her and kissing his neck below his ear. _"Tell me how good it feels."_ He quickened the pace and she moaned louder.

Her brain was racing trying to find a reasoning point for her to stop him but at the same time trying to find a reason to let him continue. **'Because he feels good. You want him.'** It was plain and simple to her mind. _"Alec, oh God, yes faster, harder."_ And with that he inserted a third finger making her start falling backwards catching her with his free arm.

He was sucking on her breast and pumping his fingers making her shiver and he couldn't think of anything more beautiful then the sight of the woman in front of him. Looking up over her shoulder he spotted Logan coming down the stairs. **'Ah that fuckin' guy could he have better timing.'** He thought since tonight he'd actually wanted to get Max off. Wanted to see the look in her eyes and feeling her shake and shiver from it.

Pulling away from her and removing his fingers Max's head snapped up. _"No, don't."_ she whimpered holding onto his arms. _"Please, I'll be nice I promise."_ She tried to beg. Alec smiled and licked his fingers before capturing her in a quick kiss.

"_Your boyfriend has arrived ask him to finish the job."_ Alec turned to walk away but Max pulled him back placing his hand towards her center.

"_I want you Alec; please you're the one that I want right now."_ Max pleaded hearing OC clearing her throat as a signal. Alec simply shook his head no and stepped away from her. Max was panting and trying to rationalize her thoughts.

"_Hey sweetie."_ Logan walked up to her and noticed she was flushed. _"What's going on?"_ Max pulled him down to her and started kissing him. **'Fuck you Alec. Logan will finish your job.** Her mind yelled and she couldn't help but open her eyes to see Alec. He quickly turned away and headed for the bar. Max continued to make out with Logan until she was calm and realized she actually didn't want him. She suddenly felt terrible, how could she not even want her boyfriend but want Alec.

The night seemed to be going good for everyone that is everyone but Max, her evening sucked royally. She was horny as hell and wanted Alec to finish what he'd started. She also wanted Logan to leave so she could go to Alec and get that stupid whore that was all over him off him.

He couldn't help but glance towards Max as the other girl sat on his thighs and wiggle around. How he wanted it to be her. **'Come on Maxie go to the bathroom or something.** He wished that he could tell her that. Wished he could hear her moan again. Seeing her get up and walk away, he was hopeful that she'd go to the bathroom. Suddenly OC got up and followed her out to the dance floor where they started dancing. **'It's better than nothing.'** He excused himself from the girl and headed to towards the dance floor.

"_You're jealous and I find that highly amusing."_ She nearly jumped out of her skin feeling him pull her against him as his hands tickled her stomach. _"Yet here you are with the boyfriend, wanting to cheat on him by the way."_ She stiffed in his arms realizing what he was saying was true. With him touching her and once again his hand sneaking it's way into her pants she couldn't care. _"Will you model my gift for me now?" _she turned in his arms and her hand flew to slap him but he stopped her before it made contact.

"_You arrogant piece of shit. Why are you doing this to me? You can obviously have anyone you want so why don't you go find someone who wants you back."_ She yelled feeling angrier and angrier as the minutes went by. She hated that she wanted him, she hated that she wanted him more than she wanted her own boyfriend. Most of all she hated him for teasing her and teasing her and teasing her. She felt like she'd explode into an orgasm at the drop of a dime she was so turned on and horny. She hated that about him too.

"_I like doing this to you."_ He slid his hand completely down and started rubbing her clit. _"I can have anyone I want including you and you are the one that I want. Plus princess, you are only kidding yourself if you truly believe you don't want me too."_ Alec pushed her against a wall in some corner and lifted her up to which she quickly wrapped her legs around him. _"You see if you were wearing a skirt I'd have entered you already."_ He kissed her long and hard. _"I'd be pounding in you like this."_ He illustrated the movements slamming his body against hers making her slam into the wall. _"I'd have made you cum twice already and still going for more."_ He kissed her again not stopping his pounding movements. _"Most importantly thought."_ He kissed again. _"I'd have fucked you so hard and good that you'd still feel me in you a week from now."_ Alec kissed her once again and put her down stepping away from her.

Max stared at him unable to say anything she hardly noticed OC who'd pulled her away and was dragging her towards the pool tables saying something about Logan. Finally, she heard her, _"Logan's been looking for you get it together girl."_ Max nodded and faced Logan. He wanted to leave and wanted Max to go home with him; she simply nodded and turned to look at Alec. He winked at her and turned his attention back to the girl all over him once again.


	8. Chapter 8

She knew she should have gone home alone. She knew it was a mistake with her feelings in a mess. She knew she was in trouble from the very beginning. She knew it was a mistake to go ahead and sleep with him. She knew she hadn't heard wrong when she'd screamed his name and she knew that he'd heard her loud and clear.

His movements stopped and for the longest time ever everything was silent and still. **'You stupid idiot.'** She yelled to herself. She felt him get off her and out of bed. He put a pair of pants on and started for the door. He stopped and turned to her. _"How long has it been going on?"_ he questioned and for the first time Max couldn't read his expression. _"How long has it been going on Max, it's not a fuckin' complicated question." _This time he yelled and she actually flinched.

"_Nothing has happened."_ She lied sitting up covering herself. _"I can't believe I said that."_

"_Said, you didn't say you screamed and moan that's what you fuckin' did."_ He turned around and slammed his door open he couldn't look at her. He couldn't stand to be around her. _"I want you to leave now."_

Before she could reply, he'd disappeared into another room of his apartment. She wanted to go after him, try to make this right but how could she when he was right. She'd done exactly what he'd said and she didn't have an excuse. She got up and quickly dressed herself and left, she'd thought about going home but wanted to be alone for a while. She headed for the space needle. She needed to think and actually get her head on straight.

The following night they were all at Crash except for Max and Logan. Alec played a few games of pool with Sketchy before glancing at his watch and realizing it was time for him to head out. He'd told Logan he'd do that job for him.

"_I'm out guys I'll see you later."_

"_Where are you going boo?"_ OC questioned thinking it was a little early to be calling it a night.

"_That job for Logan, it's tonight."_ Alec replied taking the last gulp of his whiskey.

"_I wouldn't go over there if I were you. Things are not too good at the moment."_ OC explained to him what happened from her talk with Max earlier in the day.

Alec stared at her unable to believe what she was saying. Max had called out his name while sleeping with Logan. That's why she'd ignored him completely today, going out of her way to make sure they were never alone and that's why she wasn't here tonight.

"_I wouldn't go there either if I were you."_ OC said knowing what he was thinking. He was thinking of going to her.

"_I have to do something, this is entirely my fault."_ Alec knew it was true, he'd caused this playing with her mind the way he had. He'd wanted her and wanted her to want him, yet he didn't want to break her up with Logan because even if he'd wanted her there was nothing more between the two of them. He'd never be her boyfriend and he knew that all too well.

"_Give it some time boo."_ OC replied handing him a beer while he sat back down lost in his thoughts. Then he got up and left. He wanted to try to make things right, he had to make them right for her at least. He remembered the details as best as he could that Logan told him about his job and figured he'd get it done for him. He'd get the files for Logan and then tell him that nothing ever happened, he'd tried to make something happen but Max refused him all the time. He'd make this all right for her and then he'd leave her alone. He'd simply be her friend if she'd accept that and if she didn't and wanted him to stay away then he would. He'd never wanted to hurt her she'd been nothing but good to him from the beginning, apart from her attitude.

Two hours later, he'd sneaked into Logan's apartment and found him typing away at his computer. "Here are the files that you wanted. The room that you wanted me to find was empty." Alec said depositing the files on the desk.

Logan turned and looked at him. "How dare you come here after what you did? I thought we were friends and you took my girl from me." He wanted nothing more than to punch him but knew he'd lose the battle against an X5.

"Nothing happened between Max and me. I swear to God nothing happened." He rubbed his face in his hands. "Yes I wanted something and I tried, God only knows I tried my best but every time she turned me down. She loves you Logan and she only wants you." Alec replied realizing that if the older man took a swing at him he'd let him do it without even hitting him back.

"Get out just get out." Logan yelled turning away from the young transgenic. He couldn't look at him either and somehow felt bad for him. He shouldn't have felt bad at all but he did, here he was in a world he didn't know and alone. He'd wanted someone, someone who was like him and he'd tried probably not thinking that it was actually wrong stealing another man's girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Max stayed home for a few day as OC had suggested. _"You take all the time you need. Cindy will take care of Normal for you." _She said, right now Max was in no condition to be anywhere near Alec and running around for Normal wasn't the best idea either.

"_Are you sure, I mean I don't mind I think I can handle it." _Max had tried to sound positive. OC gave her a pointed look. _"Okay I'll stay here and mope around."_

She'd done just that for two whole days. She hardly ate, never answered the phone or the door. Not even when Alec came knocking a few times during the days or nights. She knew if he'd wanted to come in he'd come in but he felt bad and wanted to give her some time as well as an apology but she didn't want one. She had gotten herself into this mess, letting herself fall for him and his dangerous ways when she knew she shouldn't.

Both girls were sitting down getting ready to watch a movie when a banging on their door stopped them. _"Fuck Max I know you're in there open up." _Alec yelled, he'd been nice and given her time but now he needed to see her. Why exactly he wasn't sure. Did he really want to say he was sorry or did he want to finally jump her and give her the best damn sex she'd ever have?

Max got up and headed towards her room as OC went to the door. _"What the hell do you want fool?"_ OC questioned opening the door slightly.

"_I want to see her." _Alec replied rolling his eyes. He loved OC as much as the next person but right now she was getting on his last nerve as interfering when it came to Max. _"I know she's here."_

"_Do you want a prize for that? Look I told you ten times already she doesn't want to see you."_ OC started closing the door but Alec pushed it opened and walked in scanning the place. _"Alec, I will beat you ass, transgenic or not." _OC yelled following him to Max's bedroom door.

"_It's alright OC I've got it." _Max said getting off her bed and staring at two pissed off people. OC nodded and headed back out as Alec slammed the door shut behind her. _"Alec, you can't…"_

"_I've had enough people yelling at me and telling me I was wrong." _He rubbed a hand in his hair and dragged it down his face. He looked tired for some reason. _"I know I screwed up and I'm sorry. I've tried apologizing to everyone but it's not good enough and now I'm done." _He moved closer to Max wanting to touch her but thought better of it. _"I wanted you to know that I wasn't playing mind games with you, I did want you."_

"_But?"_ Max questioned she knew there was a but in there somewhere. She was terrified because she knew what he was going to tell her. He wanted to say that he was sorry and he'd now leave her alone and let her go back to Logan.

"_Logan loves you." _Alec realized finally that he didn't love her, not like Logan did. _"I'm sorry for everything; I truly do hope that we can still be friends."_ He turned to leave but stopped hearing Max start to say something but when she didn't he left.

OC came to her right away and they lay in her bed the whole night not saying anything. Max found that soothing and appreciated it with everything she had. Now she just needed to figure out what it was she truly wanted. Logan or Alec?


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: **_I'd like to thank FemmePhantom, p3karen, THEHUNTRES06, Gnothe seauton, Jaimo219, Vampiress-06 for all their wonderful reviews. Thanks to TashaTaz for beta reading this for me. Without all you guys I don't think I could have continued._

**Chapter 10**

Logan had to be honest with himself; he'd be lying if he didn't find it normal that Max was attracted to Alec. He was her own kind and a very handsome one at that, but what bothered him more was that Alec didn't have to try and get girls. In the little time he'd been around the young man he'd seen girls throw themselves at him. And now Max was having fantasies about the guy, even though she'd always hated men like Alec.

Realizing that maybe he made a mistake sending Max away, he should have listened to what she had to say. He picked up his phone and dialled her number. "Hey, it's me." He said hearing her voice on the other end.

"Hey."

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I reacted." Logan tried explaining.

"No, you were right to get angry. I truly am sorry, but I think I need to take some time and think things through… I'm sorry Logan." Max replied being honest, she didn't know what she wanted.

"No, it's alright. Take all the time you need, just please remember that I'm here for you… always." Logan softly said and hung up.

To everyone's relief during the following week no one ran into each other. Logan kept himself busy with his eyes only informants. One lead that really caught his attention though was all the military movements that were happening in Alec's part of town. Logan decided to send someone in to check it out.

Max actually mentally thanked Normal for sending her on runs that lasted long. She didn't want to run into Alec and things were looking good at the moment. Every time she returned to Jam Pony he wasn't there, she was glad until OC told her that she hadn't seen him either and found it strange that they'd not run into him at Crash either.

Worried she decided to find out if something had happened. She heard him yell for her to enter when she knocked. Walking in she headed to where he was probably sitting.

"I need some help." She wasn't sure it was the best way to start a conversation but she didn't know how to tell him that she'd made her choice.

"Sure what is it?" Logan turned to look at her.

"It's Alec, we haven't seen him in over a week and I think something might have happened to him." Max blurted out avoiding eye contact with him.

Logan understood and revealed what he knew about the military being in his part of town. Working quickly on his computer he hacked into the police surveillance cameras near there. "I think that they've found their rogue agent, they also look like they're ready to move in." he said and turned around only to find Max had already left.

Arriving at the warehouse she saw the troops start heading into the building and took off to the other side and snuck in through an open window.

She could hear the radio chatter as he was getting closer and wondered where Alec could be hiding. Hearing a door close not to far from where she was she took off in that direction.

Approaching the door she suddenly had a dreadful feeling come over her and when she kicked it open someone was standing there with a gun pointed directly at her. She never had time to react because the shot was fired immediately when the door burst open.

Everything went dark and when she came back to herself she was in a hospital being brought into an operating room. Doctors were surrounding her and trying to plug things on her, but she simply thought about getting out of there. She couldn't allow anyone to find out she was a super soldier, as she started pushing them away one doctor injected her with something and she fell into darkness again.

After they operated on Max she didn't wake up, the doctors didn't know what was wrong with her so they passed blood test. They found something circulating in her blood but they'd never seen anything like it. Whatever it was it seemed to be the cause of her coma.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authors Notes**__: I'd like to thank a few people here._

_**Vampiress-06**__ : Thank you for your support, I apologize for the chapters not being longer just yet but I'm working on it._

_**P3karen**__: Thank you for your continued support throughout this story, I know I said I'd update sooner but don't lose hope just yet already working on chapter 12… lol_

_**Way2hott4u**__: Thank you for reading this story and here's an update for you…___

_**Smartieepants**__: Thank you for taking an interest in my writing. Stay tuned for more twists._

_Last but not least my beta reader, __**TahsaTaz**__, nothing could have been done without her continued support, thanks a bunch sweetie._

**Chapter 11**

Logan tried paging her during the whole night until finally his phone rang. "Hello." He answered.

"Who am I speaking with?" the voice asked.

"Who am I speaking with?" Logan repeated the caller was calling him after all.

"I'm a nurse at Harbour Lights and we've got a patient here, your number was the last one she received." The nurse explained.

"What happened to her?" Logan began to worry this wasn't something normal, Max never got hurt. "I'm on my way." He hung up right away and called Sam Carr to meet him at the hospital.

Logan arrived a little after Sam Carr did. Sam had Max moved to the third floor and in a private room. He'd gotten all the test result and her files and waiting for Logan in an office he had when on duty at the hospital.

"Sam, please tell me she's alright." Logan rushed into the office.

"Take a seat Logan." Sam replied causing Logan to fear the worst. "I have good news and bad news."

"What is it?" Logan's mind was reeling.

"First of all she's come out of surgery…"

"Surgery! What for exactly?" Logan interrupted.

"She'd been brought it with a gunshot wound. Now the good news is that they were able to remove the bullet and there was no internal bleeding." Sam explained.

"What is the bad news then?" Logan didn't understand if the operation went well what was the problem.

"She's fallen into a coma. They did tests on her and when she was shot the bullet must have contained the drug." Sam flipped through some papers. "We don't know what this drug is; it's something we've never seen therefore I can only believe that this has something to do with Manticore in some sort of way."

Logan sat there quiet for a few minutes. Manticore was again ruining her life, maybe they hoped that the hospital would call in the CDC concerning the drug and they'd sweep in and reclaim her. Then his theory went out the window, she'd gone to try and rescue Alec. That bullet was meant for him.

"Was she brought in alone?" Logan questioned searching his coat pocket for his cell phone. Sam nodded after verifying the reports. "Come on pick up… pick up."

"You've reached Alec leave a message." The answering machine picked up.

"Alec, listen you need to come back to Seattle. Max is in the hospital and I think that she may be in danger." Logan was about to hang up when he made a decision. "She's been asking for you."

He knew he'd lied in a way because she hadn't asked for him. However she did have feelings, whatever those feelings were, she had them nonetheless. She'd be glad to see him when she woke up if she woke up. There might be consequences to his little lie but he'd deal with that when the time came.

Alec walked into Jam Pony that morning wondering what excuse he'd give Normal. "Well look who the cat dragged back in." Normal said coming out of his office.

"Hey Normal." Alec replied stopping in front of the older man.

"Glad to see you back. Hope everything is okay." Normal smiled, he'd always like Alec.

"Uh… yeah." Alec didn't know what else to say.

Opening his locker he saw that his cell phone was on the top shelf. He'd been looking for it all week; grabbing it he saw he had messages.

"First message – _'Alec it's me. Call me.' _Second message – _'We need to talk and you're acting like a child.' _Third message – _'Alec you can't… just… please call someone and let us know you're okay.'" _Alec had to smile with the number of messages Max had left him. He was surprised she'd actually noticed he was gone, positive that she'd gone back to Logan. "Fourth message – _'Alec listen you need to come back to Seattle. Max is in the hospital and I think that she may be in danger.'"_ Alec hung up.

Closing his locker door he quickly scanned around to find OC and see what exactly was going on but she wasn't there. Heading out the building he yelled to Normal. "Not feeling good suddenly, going home."

Arriving at the hospital Alec felt sick to his stomach as he passed by the different rooms. Everything here was reminding him of Manticore and all the things he endured over there. He couldn't find Logan anywhere and stopped at the nurses' station. "I'm looking for my fiancée could you tell me where she is."

"What's her name son." The older woman question.

What was her god damned name Alec tried to remember? Quickly picturing her sector pass he smiled, "Max Guevera." Getting the room number he headed straight there.

Walking into the darken room Alec had no trouble to see at all. Max lay in bed and seemed so peaceful. He scanned the room for her medical chart but didn't see one. Sitting down beside her he took her hand in his.

"Hey Max it's me Alec." He smiled to himself. "What did you get yourself into this time? Listen you got to wake up, we've got unfinished business to take care of." This time he laughed a little. "I know I said I'd leave you be with Logan but I lied I can't just stop having these feelings for you. If I have to fight for you then so be it and may the best men win." Kissing her palm softly. "Wake up Maxie, please even if it's just to yell at me."

Logan stood there wondering if the young transgenic knew he was in the room. He didn't want to interrupt anything so he'd stayed but he also felt like he was intruding.

"What happened to her Logan?" Alec said his voice laced with anger. He knew he'd been there the minute he walked in.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Notes: **_p3karen & src13_**, thank you. Did you ever doubt that he wouldn't? LOL.

**_smartieepants_**, thanks and I figured it was really they only way to go with Logan so that he wouldn't seem selfish and hateful.

**_Vampiress-06_**, thanks and loved your express, lol. Holy damness and suck batman... lol too cute.

And then again, **_TashaTaz_**, if it weren't for your patiences these wonderful people wouldn't be reading my story. Thank you very much and sending you another chapter real soon, lol.

**Good reading everyone.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Three whole days since he'd went to see her. Three whole days that he'd locked himself up in Logan's study going through all the medical books they could find. Three whole days he'd been searching for any thing that would help them.

"That's it I can't stay here any longer." Alec threw the book he'd been reading on the table. He was frustrated with everything including himself. He was upset that he couldn't find anything to help her; all his superhuman power and intelligence Manticore had created him for were useless.

Walking into Max's hospital room he saw Logan sitting reading some other books he'd brought with him. They had decided they'd never leave her alone just in case someone did come for her. Logan had told Alec his theory that the drug was meant for him but Alec refused to believe that. Who the hell would go through so much trouble to track him down? No one he could think of.

"I take your sour mood means you found nothing either." Logan tried to smile but found he couldn't.

"No, did Sam find anything?" Alec questioned taking a seat beside Max on the bed.

"I'm going to go see him now then head on home." Logan got up and headed for the door. "Call me if anything comes up." Logan added walking out.

Alec stayed sitting there for hours watching Max breath. She could literally steal his breath away; she brought something out of him. When he was around her nothing else in the world mattered, all his attention was on her, devoted to her.

"A girl like that could make me turn rogue. Now I understand your motives." Alec stood and turned around facing the intruder.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

"I'm a friend." The man replied keeping his distance. He knew who Alec was or what he was and honestly didn't want to become the prey.

"I don't have friends." Alec replied watching the man carefully almost hoping he'd try something. That would give him a reason to attack him. Okay he didn't need a reason really but they were in public so it would look better. "Now let's try this again. Who are you?"

"Agent Ryan Jacobs, I'm part of the team that's been put together to find you." He smiled holding out his NSA identification. "We can wake her up if you'd like."

"What's the price for this gesture?" he knew they didn't do anything for free. No one ever did, there was always a price to everything. Question was what the price to wake Max up was and was he willing to pay the price?

"Oh nothing really, we want you to come home." Ryan replied putting his hands in his pockets. "Look I know that you need to think about it. Why don't you come find me at my hotel when you've decided." He said handing Alec his hotel information then left.

Looking down at Max Alec cursed himself and her. He already knew what he'd do he was only sorry that any of this had happened. It would be easier to go on with his life if he'd never met her, tasted or felt her.

He spent the night there with her, talking to her and simply watching her. If this was his last night of freedom then this was how he wanted to spend it. Not so long ago if you'd ask him what he'd want to do he'd probably have said drink and sleep with as many women as possible. Now this was all he wanted, placing her image permanently in his mind.

During the night he'd called Agent Jacobs and told him he'd return with him, but first he had to see Max awake. Had to tell her goodbye. Finding no objections to that Agent Jacobs agreed and decided on the time he'd return to the hospital.

"Run Alec just run." Max weakly whispered. "Don't give yourself up to them."

He smiled to her he couldn't help it. She was used to running so naturally that would be her first advise. "Maxie, I can't run they'll just find me again or worse." Alec replied but Max just stared at him. What could be worse than loosing your freedom. "They could go after you again and that's something I couldn't live with."

"Oh please give me a break. I've been running from these guys my whole life." Max smirked. "They only reason I ended up in this situation was because of your sorry ass."

"You're going to miss my sorry ass." Alec replied giving her his trademark smile.

Max suddenly felt sad as though she was just realizing now that she may never see him again. She didn't want that though, she wasn't ready to say goodbye to him. "I don't want to lose you." She confessed.

Unable to continue with this conversation Alec smiled to her and bent down capturing her lips with his. The kiss was slowly and soft, warm and velvety. Torturing them more than anything because this would be the last time.

Max felt more alive then she'd felt any other time with this kiss, it was even better than the others he'd given her. She felt butterflies in her stomach with no chance of them escaping with the release she was sure he' cause if given the chance.

Suddenly he pulled away and turned on a dime heading out the door. She wanted to say something to him but words were useless. Nothing could say what she was feeling. She watched him stopped and lower his head as if in shame of something. And without turning around Alec spoke softly so softly that Max had to strain to hear him. "I love you princess." Then he was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Notes: **samiami**, **Vampiress-06**, **Laney Tate** and **p3karen** thank you all for the wonderful rewiews. **seraph** thanks for your input and the wonderful e-mails with the help and insight to improve my story I really appreciate it. Hope you like this next chapter, lol.

* * *

Chapter 13

Max was released from the hospital a week later and contrary to what many thought her first destination wasn't to Fogle Towers where Logan live but to Alec apartment. Original Cindy had tried to convince her otherwise but Max wouldn't hear of it.

"I need to see for myself." She told her best friend once OC had confirmed that Alec had not been to work all week. "He can't be gone, he said…" Max couldn't finish the sentence.

She'd been mad at him for saying it. Saying it just before leaving both thinking they'd never see each other again. She was mad at him that instead of telling her those words he'd played games with her. She was mad at him that he didn't give her the chance to reply.

Standing in the middle of his apartment Max realized with certainty that he was gone. His belongs that she figured he had were all gone, the place looked vacant. Suddenly she felt empty because as much as she'd tried to fight it she knew that he was meant for her and her for him. They were supposed to be mates and she knew this now. 'Too little too late.' A little voice within her chanted.

Only one thing entered her mind, she needed to wait. Alec would find a way to return to her she needed to believe this because it was the only thing she had left. Then she decided to move in, she'd leave her shared apartment with Original Cindy and move into Alec's in Terminal City.

Alec didn't understand what was going on, that could probably be because no one was telling him anything. A week had gone by and he was still there, in Seattle hold up in a hotel room with Agent Jacobs. When he'd arrived they'd talked a little about what it was Alec was going to be returning too.

Missions, assassinations are what it was. What he'd perfected to an art back at Manticore. Yet here he still was, unwatched as well. If he wanted too he could simply walk out of here and leave, it wasn't like an ordinary had the strength or power to do anything against him. He didn't leave because he feared what would happen to Max, they'd gotten to her once already who was to say that they wouldn't do it again.

What amazed him though was how quickly they realized she was his number one weakness, his only weakness. He hadn't known that information himself until he'd heard the message and then seen her lying there helpless. Maybe it wasn't such a great leap to find that out, he'd abandoned his mission and the life he'd known for her.

"Agent Jacobs, what exactly are we still doing here?" his patience had worn thin and he wanted answers.

Looking at the young man agent Jacobs wondered what he'd gotten himself into. "Things have changed." He simply replied and saw the annoyed look on the transgenic's face. "Give me a little more time." He said turning away and heading into another room.

Another hour went by where Alec sat there twirling his thumbs. He was so bored that he'd surprised himself by not losing his cool. Agent Jacobs hadn't come out of the other room once since he'd walked in and Alec hadn't heard any noise other than the clicking of the keys on the keyboard of the agents' laptop.

"Jacobs, I want answers now." Alec yelled getting up and heading towards the door. "Come on man you've been in there forever." Alec started again and stepped back when the door swung open with agent Jacobs walking out.

"Lets have a seat and I'll explain everything." Alec rolled his eyes and mentally cursed as his legs were aching to move around. He didn't want to sit down again but did anyways. "The reason I was sent back to retrieve you was because we want you to track down your brother." Jacobs stated simply as he didn't find any reason to stall any longer.

"My brother is dead." Alec replied remembering sneaking out to the grave site for X5-493 when Lydecker had returned with his corpse.

"Ben is dead yes, but Dean isn't." Jacobs said watching Alec give him a weird look. "You didn't know that you had another brother?" he asked.

"Would I have this expression if I did know?" Alec mockingly questioned in return. "Who's Dean and why haven't I ever heard of him before?"

"Your biological parents had three boys; you, Ben and Dean. Now Dean was the only one that wasn't taken by Manticore because your father was able to sneak him out before the arrived to take the three of you." Jacobs explained what he knew.

"I'm sorry but this is all a little far fetched." Alec replied not believing anything he was hearing. "I already said I was going back with you, you don't need to tell me a bunch of lies."

Getting up Jacobs went into the room and retrieved his laptop and return sitting beside Alec. "I knew you wouldn't believe me that is why I had these pictures taken." He opened a file with pictures of a young man identical to Alec with another man sitting in some dinner and at various hotels. "This is Dean and his, your younger brother Sam Winchester."

Alec stared at the pictures for the longest time before he could say anything. "So those are my brothers?" he asked and received a nod from Jacobs. "Why do you need me to track him down? What do you want with him?" Alec suddenly felt angry. They'd used Max against him and now they were trying to use him against his brothers, brothers he didn't know existed.

"Your brothers are in a whole lot of trouble. Do you believe in the supernatural?" Jacobs questioned before continuing.

"Supernatural what?" Alec laughed. "What's more supernatural than me, genetically enhanced human with animal in my DNA?"

"All creatures that you find in urban legends."

"Okay now I simply think that your nuts." Alec started laughing.

"You'll just have to see it to believe it. Anyways your brothers hunt these creatures to save innocent lives however in the process they've broken a few laws and stomped on a few plans of some cult members who are now after them." Jacobs explained as quickly as possible.

Jacobs went on to explain that this was why he'd been sent after him because his boss an agent by the name of Ames White wanted to put a stop to the Winchesters. Jacobs hadn't known all the details at first and now that he did he didn't want to send Alec after his brothers to bring him back but to warn him and keep him save.

"How am I supposed to keep them safe exactly? Anyway you said they were hunters I'm sure they can take care of themselves." Alec replied still not believing the story and wanting nothing to do with it.

"Like you said you're genetically enhanced and you're the only one with the power to stop the ones that have been sent after them." Jacobs replied telling him about some elite cult members who'd trained as mercenaries. "They don't feel pain and will stop at nothing until they kill them."

"All I have to do is tell them to watch their backs and then I can come back home." Alec questioned and surprised himself at his choice of words. Seattle home, he was calling Seattle home, he was learning new things everyday.

That night once it had gotten dark Jacobs took him to a warehouse where Alec got to load up on the weapons he wanted and the choice of a ride to get him to his destination. Once Alec had picked a few guns and knives he'd turned to look at the vehicles and picked the black ninja, it was identical to Max's and he smirked. Now he wouldn't have to steal hers when he came back.

Taking the information Jacobs had on the Winchesters last whereabouts Alec hit the road with two thoughts in mind. Save his family and return to the woman that stole his heart.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been over a week that Dean felt as though Sam was watching him. Not simply glancing at him or looking directly at him while talking but observing him and his every move. He'd tried to ignore it however now it was unnerving and without snapping at his little brother Dean keeping his eyes on the road asked, "What's your problem exactly?"

Dumbfounded Sam turned glancing at his brother and simply stared at him. When Dean didn't get an answer he quickly glanced at his brother with a 'well' look.

"I don't have a problem." Sam replied still confused.

Rolling his eyes Dean took a deep breath before replying, "You've been watching me like a hawk for the past week and I want to know why." With the tone that he used Sam could clear understand that his older brother wasn't going to let it go until he got the answer he wanted.

"I've been having these weird dreams of you." Sam replied and quickly regretted his choice of words when Dean knitted his brows at him that only meant 'excuse me'. "Not like that, man that's just sick."

"You brought it up." Dean smirked forgetting the main topic for a few seconds. "So what's with the dreams?"

"They're about you and I'm not sure what you're doing or where you are but things are just different about you." Sam knew he wasn't making much sense. "It feels like it's you but also it's not, plus you've got some tattoo of a barcode on the back of your neck."

Unconsciously Dean lifted his hand and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well it isn't me I don't have a tattoo. Still that doesn't answer why you've been stalking my every move like you've become my shadow or something."

"I don't know really but in one dream I saw you fighting, a complete different style too, and you simply kill this person with your bare hands without even flinching." Sam replied honestly, there was no point in lying about it.

"Dude, you know me. I wouldn't do that unless he was some evil son of a bitch." Dean replied trying to reassure his little brother but deep down he wondered if he'd actually do something like that even if it wasn't something evil. Naturally he'd never tell Sam any of this because that would just make things worst but nevertheless the thoughts and questions were there.

Pulling into the lot of the motel Dean stopped the car in front of their room. "Listen maybe we should stay a few days more and just relax." Dean suggested witch surprised Sam to say the least.

"Why would you want to do that?" Sam questioned getting out of the car and following Dean into their room.

"Closing the door after Sam entered Dean questioned, "Why wouldn't I want to do that?"

Sam turned and looked at him funny, "You love the hunt. It's all you ever want to do."

"No it's not." Dean defended himself. "I just thought it would be nice to take a few days get some real sleep and relax." He didn't know why he was trying to defend himself to Sam but the need to do so was somehow important.

"Fine, I don't have a problem with that." Sam replied dropping the subject not wanting to argue with Dean.

Lying on his bed and propping his head up with his arms Dean wondered what he could do for a few days to relax. "Want to go get a few drinks?"

Laughing Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, "That's what you want to do on your down time?" Dean gave him a 'what' look. "Fine let's go." Sam continued laughing grabbing his coat that he'd just taken off.

That night Alec pulled into the town Jacobs said his brother was in. Spotting a motel on his right he drove his bike up to the main office and turned it off. Sitting up straight he looked around and noticed two cars parked in front of rooms.

This place would do he thought since there wasn't many people staying here he'd have less of them to watch. Kicking the stand down he got up and off his bike and walked into the main office.

"Hi." The little blonde smiled at him.

"Hey." He replied simply. If was official, he now knew that Max had him wrapped around her little finger otherwise he'd have charmed this little blonde into going out with him within a few minutes.

"What happened to your car?" She questioned looking past him to the bike he'd arrived in.

Obviously Dean and Sam were staying here too, "I left it with my brother." He replied and she simply nodded. "Which brings me to why I'm here, I also left the room key with him and wondered if you had a spare one?" he questioned and watched her saunter over to the key holder and grab what he presumed to be their room key.

"Here you go sweetie." She said seductively.

"Thanks." He replied taking the key and walking out. When he'd entered the room he didn't find what he thought he'd find. Actually he wasn't thinking on finding anything really; however the room looked a lot like his did back in Terminal City. Guns and knives as well as other useful weapons were laying about on the table and a few on the bed. Clothes were thrown on chairs as well as on the floor and he smirked at that. "Must be genetic."

Now that he was in the room he wasn't sure what he should be doing. Was he supposed to look for something or was he supposed to sit there and wait for them to return and find him there. That brought him to his next question, how would they react most importantly how would Dean react? If they were anything alike he was positive that his brother would want to kill him first and ask questions later.

The whole drive here Alec tried to imagine being in Dean's shoes and seeing some guy with your face on trying to make you believe that he was your brother. "Shot first ask questions after." Alec said to himself. That made him decide on not staying in their room until they came back, he wanted to be able to still breath once he'd show himself to Dean and knew if he stayed here he wouldn't get that chance.

No he needed to find a place that would work to his advantage first then he'd be able to talk to his brothers. Getting up off the chair he'd installed himself on he heard a car stop not far from the room. Heard the doors open and close then footsteps that were leading straight for him.

"I'm telling you Sam, if no one is in here I'll punch you silly for making me leave that cute little blonde." He heard what could only be Dean angrily say to Sam as the keys were heard and the doorknob started to turn.


	15. Chapter 15

I would like to thank everyone who has been supporting me and my stories. You guys are truly the best inspiration that helps me continue to write. I want to apologize to everyone for not updating my stories here on .

All my stories can be found at .com I find it easier to post the stories there without having to make copies of each chapter to having to post them here. I pray that you will all come to the forum and continue to support my stories. There are plenty of talented authors on Authors Sanctuary and a variety of stories to keep everyone interested for a long time. Also I've got plenty of stories posted on there that can't be posted here because there isn't a category for it.

Hope to see you guys there,

DeanJensen


End file.
